<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Eye for An Eye by adashofblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506481">An Eye for An Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofblue/pseuds/adashofblue'>adashofblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Prosthesis, Sal Can't Find His Dang Eye, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofblue/pseuds/adashofblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal can't find his eye prosthesis. Larry helps out. Sappy fluff ensues.</p><p>I suck at titles, okay? But enjoy the fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher &amp; Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Eye for An Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Larry’s painting in his room one Thursday evening, listening to Sanity’s Fall newly released album. The image on his canvas looks somewhat decent and all the songs so far are dope as fuck. It’s a good day, in other words.</p><p>One thing that has been bothering him, however, is the fact that he hasn’t talked to Sally all day. Even if they don’t hang out, they usually keep in contact over the walkie at least, just to check up on one another. So this sudden radio silence is a bit concerning, and Larry keeps sneaking glances to the walkie-talkie laying on top of his bureau while he’s painting.</p><p>Maybe he’s become too dependent on his best friend. Sal’s probably fine, they don’t need to talk <em>all</em> the time… Right?</p><p>Something’s not quite right in his painting. He can’t place his finger on it, but it’s there, like an itch you can’t reach. Huffing out an annoyed sigh around the shaft of the brush in his mouth, Larry leans back in his seat, squinting his eyes at the canvas as though it will do him any favors in spotting the mistake.</p><p>A buzzing sound. Larry’s eyes go straight to the walkie, its screen is illuminated and its vibrations are so intense it almost falls off the bureau before Larry grabs it. He doesn’t look at the caller before picking it up, a mite too excited for his own taste for something that’s just a phone call.</p><p>“Hey, Sal, what’s up? How’s it hangin’?”</p><p>Sal answers Larry’s question with another question.</p><p>“Larry Face. My eye’s gone. Have you seen it?”</p><p>He sounds distressed. Larry frowns, Sally’s avoiding his inquiry. But this is clearly bothering his friend, so he won’t hold it against him.</p><p>“I haven’t. Lemme take a look around the apartment.”</p><p>Grateful for an excuse to take a break from his painting, he dunks the brush he was twirling between his fingers in its assigned water cup and gets up from the chair to look for Sal’s prosthesis.</p><p>“When did you lose it?” he asks gently, checking on and under every surface and inside every drawer. He’s not sure where to even begin looking, but this is important to Sal, so he’s gonna find it.</p><p>The answering silence spikes the anxiety that had already been lurking in Larry’s chest, and he has to call Sal’s name to bring him back.</p><p>“When I woke up this morning it wasn’t in my glass, so I guess yesterday?” it sounds more like a question than a statement, but that’s okay, they’ll find it. When Larry has gone through the entire flat without any results, he shakes his head, exhaling a berated sigh.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t think it’s here. I can come up and help you look at your place?” it’s not a proposal for a hangout, yet at the same time, it <em>is</em>. Larry finds the brightest moments of his life to be with Sally, even if it is while looking for his eye. But he can tell Sal’s upset when he breathes a ‘yes please’ into the receiver.</p><p>“I’ve looked everywhere…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Bluebird, we’ll find it.”</p>
<hr/><p>Turns out that finding an eye prosthesis is easier said than done. It’s an eye, for God’s sake, it should be easy enough to spot. Larry’s convinced it must have fallen under something.</p><p>When let into the other’s apartment, Larry’s eyes went straight to Sally’s appearance. The guy looked a hot mess, his mask off, his blue hair tied into a haphazard bun and his eyes (or rather, eye and eye <em>socket</em>) were hooded, downcast, carrying bags beneath them. Larry didn’t like seeing Sally upset.</p><p>“I don’t get where it could be!” yells Sally Face, tossing all the decor pillows off the couch in his furious search. One of them lands close to Gizmo, his ginger cat who was in the middle of a meal. He grimaces in a very human-like manner and turns his nose up and away from his feeding bowl. Sal’s shoulders sink, he deflates and apologizes to his feline friend, stroking his head and scratching his chin. Gizmo seems to accept the apology. Larry shoots Sal a sympathetic smile from where he’s searching the TV-stand a few feet away.</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t have legs, so it couldn’t very well walk away.”</p><p>It may be a lame joke, but his lame jokes usually help cheer Sally up. This time, however, he only gets a half-hearted smile in response.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. It’s just…” the blue-haired boy begins, but trails off, chewing on his cleaved lip, eye stuck to the floor.</p><p>“Yeah?” encourages Larry, meeting him halfway both psychologically and physically as they take a seat on the sofa in the living room. He hates feeling like he can’t do anything for his friend when he’s in this state. He’s not even sure if Sal’s mood is only because of his prosthesis missing or if it has to do with something else, too.</p><p>Sally lets down his blue, wavy hair, letting it curtain his face. He plucks on a loose thread on his shirt, avoiding Larry’s gaze.</p><p>“I already look fucked up enough with my eye in. I don’t need any more reminders of how abnormal I am…” his words are barely above a whisper, but it’s loud in the quiet of his flat, and a punch to the gut to Larry, who blinks at him, stunned. His mouth goes slack and he studies Sally’s pretty face for any sign of irony or humor.</p><p>“Dude. I’m sorry, but <em>what</em> are you talking about?” Sally looks up then, his one eye shining with tears, the remnants of brow on his face after the accident tightly pinched in a scowl.</p><p>“You’re not abnormal, <em>or</em> fucked up. That’s insulting, both for me to hear and to <em>yourself</em>,” explains Larry, his mouth going off on its own. He won’t let his friend talk about himself in this way, won’t <em>allow</em> it. Sal looks taken aback at first, but then he scoffs, a sad, doubtful smile reaching his features.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>So Larry takes Sal’s hands in his own, seeing as he won’t take him seriously otherwise, and the other goes still then, allowing him room to speak.</p><p>“Look, I don’t know what it’s like wearing prosthetics every day, what it’s like to have people stare at you as soon as you show your face, but I do know that your scars aren’t flaws or abnormalities, much less <em>weaknesses</em>. They’re evidence that you’ve gone to hell and back, and they’re not something you should be ashamed of!” Larry snaps, his breathing hitched and his fingers lacing tightly with Sal’s during his rant.</p><p>He can’t believe he’s going off on a tangent like this, but it’s important to him that his friend hears this, so he takes a deep breath and comes clean about his feelings.</p><p>“I think you’re beautiful, prosthesis or not.”</p><p>His face flushes hot as those words leave his lips, hanging heavy in the air, and Sally blinks a couple of times, his cheeks a shade darker than usual.</p><p>“You… You think I’m beautiful?” he whispers, incredulous, and Larry shoots him a lopsided grin, stroking a lock of blue out of his eye and behind his ear.</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>Sally’s eyes - sorry, <em>eye -</em> falls lidded, and, reading by his short breaths and the way he’s leaning forward, Larry takes the hint and moves his hand up to softly cup the other’s jaw in his hand, and the other lands on the sofa cushion to support his weight as he tips forward as well.</p><p>There, between the cushions lay something round and hard, fitting in Larry’s hand. He can’t help the laugh that bubbles up out of him as he feels the object against his palm. Sally arches a brow at him, and Larry flashes him his found, oddly proud of having found it just like that, and flustered, because they were <em>just</em> about to kiss.</p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>“Yeah, you could say that,” Larry chuckles, rubbing at the back of his head with his free hand and the other holding Sally’s prosthesis out to him. Sal’s on his knees now on the couch, reaching out to take his eye back, but Larry decides to be annoying and snatch it away from him at the last second.</p><p>“Dude, c'mon, I’ve been looking for that all day!” laughs Sally, all blushy and adorable. Yup, Larry’s got to do it. He holds it above his head when the other tries to grab it.</p><p>“Come get it then, hmm?”</p><p>Sally looks at him for a long moment, then he shrugs.</p><p>“Fine,” and he grabs Larry’s face to pull him in for a kiss, pressing his chapped lips against his and causing time to come to a screeching halt.</p><p>Larry quickly catches on and wraps his arms around the smaller’s frame, letting out a pleased hum against soft lips as Sal’s hands bury themselves in his long hair, carding through it as they kiss.</p><p>Then, as Larry tugs Sal into his lap and Sally encircles the hands on his waist with his own, he smiles against Larry’s lips, pulling away when he successfully steals his prosthesis back again.</p><p>“You didn’t put up much of a fight there.”</p><p>“Well, I think my point came across…” shrugs Larry, watching the other put his eye back in and blinking it into place.</p><p>
  <em>He’s gorgeous.</em>
</p><p>Clicking his tongue, Sally straddles his lap, pushing their chests together and looking coy.</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know if it did. Run it by me again?”</p><p>“If you insist…” Larry purrs back, connecting their lips in another scorching kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>